


Alpha's Hurt

by Janie94



Series: When Passion Colors Everything [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha!Jakub, Alpha!Robert, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, No Sex, Post-Match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: In the 54th minute of their game against Romania this 'thing' between Jakub and Robert stops only being about sex and lust with a loud bang. Literally...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> Here it is, the teased third part of the series and just like I promised/warned in the comments, there is no sex in this story.  
> It takes place during and after Poland's away match against Romania last November and for those of you who don't know anything about that match, I highly recommend watching the following link to understand this story better; this incident (which caused the match to be interrupted for over five minutes) gets mentioned:  
> http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x51niq5_romania-poland-firecracker-exploded-at-the-feet-lewandowski_sport
> 
> Dear Blue_Night,  
> your latest stories with Robert and Kuba were so amazing and inspiring that I had to come back to this series sooner than I expected. I hope you will like this story even though it is so much different than the first two parts.

 

 

**Alpha's Hurt**

 

 

Four weeks have passed since the match versus Armenia and Jakub having a rut that almost made him take Robert in front of his teammates. They haven't seen each other since they returned to their respective clubs, merely texted each other every now and then.

Perhaps Jakub should have tried using those weeks to get Robert out of his head, but even though he tried at first, it wasn't very successful. Jakub slept with an Omega two weeks ago, hoping it would help him feel different about his rival.

But it didn't. Instead it only confirmed his biggest fear, that he was actually feeling something for the other Alpha. There is no other reason for the shallow and almost bitter aftertaste he was left with as soon as he knotted the willing Omega.

Jakub doesn't want Omegas, not any longer. It seems like he suddenly wants a defiant, cocky Alpha. One who has let Jakub claim him two times now and somehow manages to make it feel like he is the one gifting this experience to Jakub instead of the older Alpha dominating him.

Jakub still doesn't know how Robert manages to let him do this and still stay the proud Alpha he is. And he also doesn't know where his desire for another Alpha has come from. The only thing he knows is that he wants to have Robert again, wants to sheath himself inside of the other Alpha again and see his face as he finds his release.

And tonight after their match against Romania, he will do all of these things. If Robert will let him, that is.

Jakub watches him put on his jersey, suddenly feeling annoyance at the fabric covering Robert's delicious torso and the scene is very familiar, everything just like last time – well, except for Robert putting on their red away jersey rather than the white one they wear for home matches. The whole 'foreplay' is the same, so Jakub is absolutely sure that the outcome will be the same as well.

But he hasn't taken Romania's fans into account.

It's barely ten minutes after half time when something happens that no one of them saw coming, least of all Jakub who expected their team to take three points back home and of course him and Robert having sex again after the match.

But in the 54 th  minute of the game this 'thing' between Jakub and Robert stops only being about sex and lust with a loud bang. Literally.

They are waiting in front of their own goal for the corner from Romania, players from both teams still disputing and shoving each other. Robert has been the only one standing at the near post and Jakub has his back to him when all of a sudden there is the deafening sound of a loud bang from behind and Jakub flinches.

When he turns around, his heart stops beating. A few metres away from him he can still see the fading smoke of the firecracker responsible for the sudden uproar, but it is the man lying right next to it that has Jakub's attention. Robert is stretched out on the ground, his hands against his face that he has pressed into the grass.

Jakub is frozen in place for a moment, shock filling him as he realizes that Robert is hurt. Their teammate, their captain, his Alpha, his lover.

Under different circumstances Jakub would perhaps be denying the last one, but not when Robert is lying there.

Rage fills Jakub after an endlessly long moment and he raises his hands, turning to the referee to shout and growl at him for letting it come to this.

The latter is lucky that the other players were faster and already surrounding him, yelling at him from all sides. Jakub doesn't join in even though everything in him screams for revenge and payback. But at the moment his worry for his lover is greater and so he heads for the other Alpha, scenting the air for traces of blood and being relieved at finding none.

However when he comes to stand beside Robert, Jakub stops again as the smell of Robert hits him. It is different than usual, unlike anything Jakub has ever experienced before. Robert's usually so dark and tempting scent is now sharp and stinging Jakub's nose as though he is breathing smoke instead of air.

“Robert?” Jakub tries to ask in a shaking voice as he stares down at the man beside him, finding himself unable to kneel down and check up on the other Alpha. He is unable to move closer to the man he has feelings for, afraid that Robert may actually be hurt like the changed scent is indicating.

Instead it is their vice-captain Kamil who is crouching down beside Robert, one hand gripping Robert's wrist to pull the hand away and get a look at Robert's face while the Beta's other hand strokes Robert's head gently.

Jakub is too shocked and afraid to feel jealousy at Kamil for touching the Alpha like this and he shouts angrily at the referee, the players, their two team doctors kneeling down at each side of Robert, anyone who happens to be near him.

“Kuba, calm down please!” Łukasz whispers into his ear and Jakub barely feels his Beta friend trying to haul him away from Robert.

Jakub doesn't respond, he just watches as the two doctors make Robert roll onto his back and tuck up his legs. Jakub closes his eyes in relief at seeing Robert move on his own accord, no visible wounds on his body.

“Thank God,” he whispers and in that moment all he wants to is surge forward, pull Robert into his arms and never let him go.

But he has just taken one step when Łukasz grips him tighter and suddenly Grzegorz is at his other side, helping the other Beta to try restraining the blond Alpha.

“Not here, Kuba, not now!” Łukasz says urgently and Jakub snarls at him angrily.

“He is hurt!”

Łukasz flinches at the murderous glance in his friend's eyes, but he doesn't back down yet, his grip around Jakub's midsection not loosening in the slightest. “I know, but it's not as bad as it looks, Kuba.”

“I don't care whether it's bad or not,” Jakub retorts and he looks back down at Robert who's trying to get up but needs three attempts to do so despite the help of the two doctors. “He is hurt,” Jakub repeats a bit softer this time. His fury and anger are still there, but it is the worry for his lover that is eating him up from the inside. He watches Robert being led to the sideline and everything in Jakub screams at him to follow him and make sure that his mate will be alright, that he-

Jakub freezes again as he realizes what he just did.

“Kuba?” Łukasz asks while shooting Grzegorz a confused look, both men clearly thrown off by Jakub's swing of moods.

Jakub's eyes widen as he stares at the Alpha who has become his lover without both of them wanting to.

“Kuba, you're scaring me,” Łukasz says with urgency in his voice. “Please talk to me.”

It takes Jakub an unbelievable amount of effort to turn his eyes away from Robert and focus on the blond Beta beside him.

“He is mine,” is all Jakub manages to get out, the only important thing right now.

“Yes, we know that already,” Łukasz says without really listening to him. Clearly he didn't understand what Jakub is trying to say.

What exactly is he trying to say anyway?

“I want him.” The words are true yet it still doesn't sound quite right.

At his other side Grzegorz rolls his eyes. “Now? Your timing is impossible, he almost got his eardrums busted only minutes ago.”

But Jakub doesn't register these words. He feels like he is suddenly suffocating, his body still not having coped with the shock and fear of Robert getting hurt when the next unexpected emotion hits him full-force.

“I love him.”

Łukasz and Grzegorz both stare at him equally shocked as though waiting for him to take his words back.

“You love him?” Grzegorz eventually repeats. “You mean you want Robert to become your mate?”

“No!” Jakub argues instantly and he is panicking at how desperately he wanted to say 'yes!'. Robert is another Alpha and his rival, they can never become mates. “I just don't know any more. All of this is too sudden, too much.”

Łukasz reaches out for his shoulder hesitantly. “Maybe you're just overreacting because Robert got hurt. You Alphas are easily driven by your emotions, aren't you?”

Before Jakub can reply to that, the referee shoos them back onto the pitch, so they can resume the match. Jakub's eyes dart over to Robert who is back as well, massaging his temples.

Slowly Jakub walks over to him, everything in him longing to take the other Alpha into his arms and make sure he is really not hurt.

“Robert?” is all he asks once again and this time the dark-haired striker turns his eyes to him.

“Don't worry, it's nothing severe,” Robert assures him with a weak smile. “I just have one hell of a headache and my ears are ringing, but apart from that I'm alright.”

Jakub can't reply, a lump forming in his throat as he watches after Robert's retreating back. He can't truly have fallen in love with this man, can he?

He has just come to terms with being attracted to another Alpha but loving him is something completely different.

During the rest of the match Jakub can barely take his eyes off Robert and he tries to ignore the urge to touch him, to hold him close. He isn't very successful, especially when Robert still manages to score ten minutes before the end. Under different circumstances Jakub would have probably rolled his in annoyance because it is so like Robert Lewandowski to go from almost dying to scoring goals again in the same game...

This time though Jakub can't be anything but relieved as he is too worn out by the earlier events to keep up appearances. So he runs over the pitch, watching Robert standing there with his arms wide open and facing the cheering fans behind the goal while Krzysztof is hugging him tightly from behind, the latter's hands clutching the Alpha's chest and pulling him back towards his own front.

This time the spark of jealousy doesn't take Jakub by surprise, not after the revelation regarding his feelings. He joins his teammates only briefly, afraid that touching Robert will confirm his worst suspicions. But when he turns back to watch the pile of players dissolve, he feels another tug in his chest as his eyes settle on the Alpha's back while a joyful Kamil is still clinging to his side. Łukasz at Robert's other side raises his eyes to Jakub as though gauging his reaction while he pulls their captain's body towards his own and burying his face in Robert's neck, his mouth suddenly too close to the younger man's pulse point.

Jakub's eyes widen and his heart speeds up in anxiety, fearing that his friend will bite down on the skin. Of course Łukasz doesn't do that, but his lips curl at seeing Jakub's reaction.

When Robert who still has his back towards Jakub, tilts his head closer to Łukasz, the Beta licks quickly over Robert's skin once and Jakub bares his teeth furiously. What the hell is Łukasz doing?

The Beta lets go of Robert then, but when he walks past Jakub he whispers against his ear, “Are you sure you don't want to mate him, Kuba?” He doesn't wait for an answer, but the damage is already done.

Jakub can't stop thinking about the question which should be so easy to answer. He barely gets anything from the rest of the match. Well, besides Robert converting a penalty shot, but this time Jakub is wise enough to turn away instantly, not wanting to see their other teammates touching Robert. He just can't take it any longer, he can't bare to see anyone else touching his lover and coming too close to question Jakub's claim.

Jakub is unusually quiet even after the match when they celebrate their victory in the locker, his eyes constantly raking over Robert's naked torso. He can't make out a single scar on his body, the skin unmarred and screaming at Jakub to be the first one who will break it and leave something permanent.

Grzegorz has slung his arm around Robert and the two friends are talking and laughing at each other even though Robert looks more strained and tired than usual, most likely the aftereffects of the incident with the firecracker. Every now and then he keeps giving Jakub questioning glances, but the blond is too cowardly to talk with him about this now. Contrary to their last two matches Jakub hurries to finish up and get changed, needing to escape the suffocating proximity of the other Alpha. And of course Robert notices that something is off judging by the way he stares after Jakub when the older man eventually leaves the locker room.

The drive back to their hotel seems to take forever and Jakub hurries to get out of their bus as fast as he can and running until he is in the room he shares with Łukasz.

Only then can Jakub finally breathe again. He remains standing there for several minutes, trying to loosen the tight knot in his chest that has been there ever since he saw Robert lying on the ground. But he can't. He can't shove all these feelings away yet he can't free them and let them cleanse his heart either.

He doesn't notice Łukasz entering, but suddenly he is there and putting his arms around Jakub. “Don't fight this, Kuba. There's no use when your heart has already accepted Robert as your mate.”

The words only make it worse and Jakub raises his eyes towards those of the Beta in panic. “Why does everybody think I want to mate him? I just had sex with him two times and it was all about getting rid of this sexual frustration. There were no feelings involved besides desire and lust.”

Łukasz sighs and he looks sympathetic now. “I'm not an Alpha myself, so I don't really understand your constant need for dominance. However what I saw in your eyes today was something more, something deeper than plain desire. You want Robert for more than his body and I suspect that he already felt the same even before your first time.”

“What makes you think that?” Jakub asks confused.

“He let you take him without putting up a fight,” Łukasz replies with a little hopeful smile. “As you should know best, Alphas don't do that.”

“Of course they do,” Jakub retorts without thinking. “Otherwise sex between two Alphas wouldn't work at all.”

“And why exactly is that? Why do Alphas so rarely have sex with each other and prefer Omegas or Betas?”

“Well, obviously because Alphas just aren't made to fit together. Alphas always crave to dominate their partner and only an Omega or a Beta can take that, Alphas just can't do that for each other. It's not in their nature.”

“So according to your logic Robert is not a proper Alpha because he managed to submit to you. Twice.”

“No!” Jakub shouts back annoyed. “If he wasn't a proper Alpha, I wouldn't be constantly frustrated by him.”

Łukasz leans closer to him as they have apparently reached the point he was trying to get across all this time. “Then how come that a proper Alpha could let another one dominate him just like that?”

Jakub opens his mouth but no sound comes out. He has unconsciously allowed his friend to force him into a corner.

Łukasz tilts his head slightly, his unnerving smirk softening a bit. “Unless it wasn't 'just like that'.”  
After a long moment Jakub dares to ask, “You really think he could have feelings for me?”

“I'm absolutely sure of it,” Łukasz tells him. “But you will never find out unless you ask him.” With that he gently pulls at Jakub's shoulder until the older man complies and lets himself be dragged out of the room.

They stop two doors down the corridor and find it already ajar. As soon as they enter they find half of their teammates already in the room, most of them standing around the two beds of Robert and Grzegorz, some of them even sitting on top of the covers.

When Łukasz and Jakub enter, several heads turn towards them and suddenly a loaded silence fills the room.

Kamil who has been standing in the middle coughs loudly. “We should leave now, Lewy, this is probably getting too much for you anyway.”

And within seconds the players are out of the room again and Łukasz gives Jakub an encouraging pat on the shoulder before murmuring under his breath. “Come on, Kuba, you can do this.”

The last person to walk outside is Grzegorz and though he announces in a suggestive voice that he will spend the rest of the night at the hotel bar, he still gives Jakub a warning look while whispering only for him to hear. “Don't fuck this up, you hear me?”

The Beta shuts the door behind him and Jakub can only blink a few times, wondering why everybody is acting as though it is obvious what is between the two Alphas.

The bed creaks as Robert stands up and Jakub returns his attention to him, watching him reach for the painkillers and the glass of water on his nightstand.

Once he has taken a sip and swallowed it down, Robert gives him an apologetic look. “I'm sorry, Kuba, but I'm really not in the mood tonight.”

It takes Jakub longer than it should to realize that Robert apparently thinks he is here for sex. “Yes, I know, that's not why I'm here.”

Robert looks actually surprised at that and so Jakub sits down next to him on the bed, wondering how to start. “Lewy, do you love me?”

That's not how he was supposed to start this conversation as he should have explained his own feelings first. But it's a lot easier if Robert is the first to make himself vulnerable.

Robert looks at him with wide eyes for a very long time. “How come you're asking me this now?”

Jakub bites his lip as he understands that he is supposed to make the first step here. “I thought it was all about desire and a display of dominance on my part. But tonight I realized that there's more. When I heard that bang and turned around to find you lying on the ground, I thought for an agonizing long moment that you were injured. Or worse.” He pauses there, the memory still too fresh in his mind.

“You were worried about me,” Robert remarks after a moment. It is not a question, but Jakub still nods.

“I felt so helpless and it was tearing me apart. All I could think about was that my lover had got injured and I wanted so badly to take you into my arms and make sure you were alright.”

Robert crawls over the bed towards him, his palm covering Jakub's hands. “You can still do that now, Kuba.”

He has barely finished when Jakub does exactly that, throwing himself into the other Alpha's arms with so much force that they fall back onto the mattress. But this time there is nothing sexual about it as Jakub buries his face against Robert's throat. When he inhales deeply, the younger man's familiar dark scent fills his nose, drowning out the shocking memory of the smell of pain that surrounded him when he was lying on the grass earlier that night.

Robert is alright.

And finally the knot in Jakub's chest dissolves and he is crushed by all the emotions flooding him. A sob escapes him and Robert pulls back just enough to look at him. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing and everything,” Jakub replies as he tries to get a grip on himself, to get his spiraling emotions back under control. “You're my lover, but I don't know if you really love me as much as I want you to.” He takes a deep breath before adding, “I love you, Robert. I don't want this to be only about sex, I want to have the right to hold you, to make sure you're alright and to defend you.”

For a horrible second Jakub thinks Robert is going to reject him or to laugh at him for his foolish feelings. But then a soft smile appears on Robert's face and he raises his hand to Jakub's cheek to stroke it tenderly. “I want that too. I've wanted it for a long time.” He leans even closer until their noses are touching and Jakub thinks he's going to drown in Robert's tempting scent. “But you need to be sure, Kuba. It's either everything or nothing.”

Perhaps Jakub should have stopped to ask Robert what that means. But he is too relieved and happy that the other Alpha is feeling the same way about him and instead he asks. “May I kiss you?”

“Yes please,” Robert replies in a hoarse voice and as soon as he has got permission, Jakub bridges the last distance between and very slowly he captures the other Alpha's lips with his own.

Jakub isn't sure if the low groan comes from Robert or himself, all he knows is that he can't remember a simple kiss ever feeling this amazing. The air seems to be charged with electricity and Jakub feels like he's burning from the inside when Robert opens his mouth and his tongue presses against the older man's lips until they part.

Jakub shivers in excitement when Robert's tongue invades his mouth and he fights back only hesitantly, too caught up in the amazing feeling of the other Alpha kissing him.

After a while though Jakub becomes bolder and finally takes charge of the kiss, his own tongue beginning to explore Robert's cavern as he pushes lightly against Robert's chest.

The younger man sinks back into his pillow, pulling Jakub down with him without breaking their kiss. Jakub is aware of his growing arousal, his member riding high on euphoria at kissing the beautiful Alpha underneath him. But this time he ignores it because he meant what he said earlier, he didn't come here tonight for sex.

Robert breaks their kiss and Jakub thinks he's going to drown in the love he sees in those azure eyes. “I love you, Kuba. Please make me yours forever.”

And Jakub freezes instantly. Robert wants them to become mates. To form a bond that will last a life time and can't be broken. And even though Jakub is absolutely sure that his feelings for Robert are real and it is sincere love that he is feeling for the other Alpha, he is equally sure that such a bond would destroy them eventually.

“Robert, you would have to bottom for me all the time. You would have to defy your nature for the rest of our lives. You really think you could do that?”

He can see that his words are hurting Robert just as much as they hurt Jakub, but they need to face the truth. “We're not just two Alphas, we are the most dominant Alphas I know. The only way this is going to work is if we both are willing to give in from time and time. And I just can't bottom for somebody else. Not for you and not even for my mate.” He has to pause there in order to prevent himself from crying, but then he adds, “I can't constantly ask of you to twist your nature for me, but that's what would happen if we became mates. I would break you, Robert.”

The younger man is staring at him, clearly in denial. “I don't care about that, Kuba. I love you and I would do everything it takes to make you stay.”

“I know and that's why we would fall apart,” Jakub replies even though he desperately wants to give in. He touches Robert's lips and swipes his thumb over them. “You're a beautiful and strong Alpha, Robert. You deserve a mate who will be able to love you the way you are.”

Jakub is shocked by his own words and how true they are. Still, a part of him hopes that Robert will throw caution to the wind and tell him that he will still love Jakub despite everything speaking against it.

Robert drops his hand from Jakub's face. “You're right. I deserve somebody who will love me for who I am.” He closes his eyes but isn't fast enough to keep the first tear from falling. “You should leave now, Kuba.”

Jakub's heart shatters at those words, but he obeys and gets up from the bed. When he has reached the door, he turns around one last time with his hand on the knob. “So you and I are over?”

“I can't do this any longer, Kuba. I can't let you take me again and again when there's no hope that you will make me yours one day.”

Jakub nods and there are tears burning in his eyes now. “So this is goodbye?”

Even from this distance he can see another tear rolling down Robert's cheek. “Yes, for our love this is goodbye.”

And so Jakub leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> This would a very unfortunate point to end the series, don't you agree? ;)
> 
> Please leave comments and/or kudos - every kind of feedback is highly appreciated. :)


End file.
